dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 43
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 42 A pair of eyes watched the ongoing battle as it progressed. He could tell that there was far too much going on for him to act in any rash sense. He had to pick his battles wisely, help where he was truly needed. He noticed Usagi and Shinan had already destroyed their entire barrage of android attackers, and were continuing their battle, though they were both already starting to tire. Fatigue was starting to become a common word on that horrific battlefield, and it was obvious that if he were to intervene, it would be very soon. Their numbers were dwindled, and it was a miracle that none of the pirates were dead. The doctors were rushing around that small building, taking care of the serious cases, like Spike, who had lost so much blood, they were wondering how in the world he could keep any complexion at all. Dom kept Pura hydrated as best she could, but their saline was starting to run very low, and Aphro needed generous portions to give to Soraya, who had fought for well over ten hours nonstop, and broke her ankle in two places because she kicked one of those brutish KAR androids at the wrong angle. It was down to a small few of them now. The only one who was really going strong was Hanuman, whose Bigfoot stamina was far beyond human limits, but even he was sorely lacking compared to his well-rested state. It was looking hopeless. The once proud band of pirates known as the Nightmare Coalition were beginning to take several steps back before they could even inch forward even a little. There was Kola, standing atop a building and looking down at the battle, still not helping his own men, and still not even lifting a finger to deter the battle in his own favor. He said nothing, and with the white mask covering his face, he gave no indication that he was even invested emotionally in anything. He did, however, finally give the signal to the ship that Dr. Kathium was aboard. With that signal, Dr. Kathium unleashed his ultimate creation of all. It was a fully cybernetic warrior of enormous stature. It stood well over eight feet tall, and was fully decked out in black steel samurai armor with a massively broad katana magnetically attached to its back. The doors opened in front of it, and its eyes lit up as it was activated, and it took its first few heavy, slow steps to the edge of the ship's hull, and leaped off of the edge, and onto the pier. Sakura was no longer on that pier, she was dragged into the depths of the fighting in that city, and the storm raged on. Rinji: So... I leave you for a moment, and all the sudden, you think you're a god looking down at ants? Is that how the world works for you, Kola? up the back of the building, looking at Kola on the other side. Kola: his head slightly. Kohohohohoho, there's a silver lining to everything, Catman. There are so many things I could probably thank you for. However, I won't, because in about five minutes I will be holding your heart in my jaw. Rinji: And I suppose I should apologize to you for my overreaction, but like you said, none of that is going to matter. You've already grown far too dangerous to live another day. Kola: '''Overreacting... is that what you call it? Clawing my face to the point that it would scar to the point of deformity? '''Rinji: Overracting is slicing the skin off of your face, much like throwing the baby out with the bath water. I'm not here to make excuses for what I did. The point is that I did what I did, and now I'm going to deal with whatever concequences there are. Now, how about we get to that part, and skip the formalities of "I told you so's?" Kola: Kohohohoho! My sentiments exactly.... They stood on either side of that building's roof top and glared at one another. Rinji's eyes obviously being the bigger of the two, while Kola had one eye left thanks to his battle with the late Kitomo Rise. Kola kicked off of the ledge and dropped straight down toward Rinji as the Catman lunged toward him, his claws bared and ready. --- Laz Bruno's fist edge smashed into the side of Jiro's face, knocking him skidding across the ground and dropping his sword. The two of them were beaten and battered to the point of internal bleeding, but neither would yield. As Laz figured he gained the upper hand, and charged toward the seemingly helpless Catman, Jiro thrust his palm straight at Laz, and sliced the air with a red streak of claw marks. The claw marks caught fire in midair, and burned Laz's midsection directly. Jiro: Hitsume!!!! Jiro kicked forward in an instant, and kicked Laz straight across his face, knocking him for a loop. Laz stumbled to the side spitting blood as the impact struck his cheek. His recovery was much faster than Jiro thought, however, and he was pick to grab Jiro's face, and smash him straight down into the ground, cracking the dirt and rock below them. His palm was not covering Jiro's mouth, though. Jiro: Nekogenpo! HOKOOOUUUUU!!!!! blasted straight into Laz at point blank, and he was completely blown back by the sheer force of the attack. Laz struck the side of an alread decimated building, and brought even more down on top of him. The rubble piled up, and Jiro got to his feet slowly. He pushed up his green sunglasses, and panted heavily now that he had a moment to rest. It was short-lived, of course. Laz burst from the pile of rubble, a piece flying straight for Jiro, but he caught it quickly, and crushed it easily. Laz was very visibly agitated at that point. His fists clenched hard, and his teeth were gritted as if he were severely constipated. He wanted Jiro's blood, and it showed. However, that was he he started to feel his head go haywire! Laz Bruno clenched his hands on both sides of his head, and fell to both knees as he tried to stint the pain, but it was no use. Jiro's eyes narrowed as he glared his full power haki to mess with Laz's consciousness and turn it all to pain. Laz started to call out in pain and cringe, just wanting it all to end! Then it hit Jiro from the back of his head, drawing blood from his cranium and causing him to fall forward onto his face. The cybernetic KAR Android that was just activated stood behind Jiro, looming over him like a mighty oak tree, its fist already spattered with Jiro's blood. Jiro somehow remained conscious, and aware enough to see the robot's foot come straight down at him, and roll away from it quickly. The blond catman got to his feet, but felt the spirals in his head as he did, and was almost dizzy enough to fall again, but he fought his way to remain on his feet. Laz: Ah, thank goodness, KAR-4999, Shogun! I was wondering when they were going to send in the big gun. Make sure you make that kitten suffer, and suffer good. Then kill him. back at Jiro, who was a little too busy staring at the size of his new adversary. He was already recovering from a bazooka blast, now he had a concussion to go along with the laundry list of problems he was dealing with. Still, death waited for no one, and the Shogun lunged straight forward and shot his fist straight for Jiro as he dodged to the side, just barely making the evasion, but the robot's leg was far quicker than he though, and he was caught on its shin as it smashed into his chest. Jiro was sent to the ground hard, coughing up a generous amount of blood, and spitting out the remainder as he got to his feet as fast as his tired, broken body could carry him. The Shogun KAR was already on him, though, and its palm slammed Jiro's head straight into the ground, hard enough to cause his hearing to go into a constant ringing. Everything turned into double vision, and Jiro tried his very best to collect his thoughts, but alls he could see was Laz's grinning face as he admired the KAR's shiney katana as it wielded it toward the prone catman. It lifted its katana above its robotic head, and brought it straight down, going clean past Jiro's neck in a horric, strong swipe. It lifted the sword back up to see that it was jarred in half. Laz: What the hell happened! Shogun! Explain! then he looked over to see a shining figure in front of Jiro, who was still gaining his wits about him. Who exactly are you? ????: My apologies, that looked like an expensive piece of metal. into his normal form as the light faded away. Laz: Hmmmm? Why do you look familiar? Nova: I can't say for sure, but what I can say is my friend here doesn't look too good, so I will be stepping in for him. Jiro: as he got to his hands and knees, looking up. Nova? Nova: Don't move too much, Jiro. You have a type two concussion. Smiled. I haven't seen you this banged up since Baltigo Bar. Take it easy, will you? Jiro: a small smile. I can't fault your logic there. again. Nova: You need to get to a doctor. Laz: Yes, that is kind of the point. Now if you'll just scuttle along, I'll forget we ever met and spare your life. Nova: Well, I will admit, that is quite nice of you. But pass. Laz: Frowned. Fine, then. both knuckles before coming straight toward Nova with both fists ready to swing! Nova: Hika Hika no... at Laz and his blatant arrogance. Laz: HAAAA!!! straight for Nova's face. Nova: Kōsoku! Laz's fist plowed straight through what was Nova's face, but the image dissipated and Nova jumped in the air, spinning for a roundhouse kick at the side of Laz's head. All of this occurred at light speed as Nova's leg shined with the power of the sun. Before Laz could process anything, he was lying thirty feet away, the side of his head reduced to a bloody pulp, and his entire body twitching as it struggled to keep up. That was when Nova Blade turned and glared at the KAR robot known as "Shogun." Graveyard of the Madman Part 44 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories